


Brightshade

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: The origin of the ship name!





	Brightshade

       The townspeople hastily rushed their children indoors and cast fleeting, wary glances across the square. Nightshade scowled at them in annoyance, muttering under her breath "I could curse all of you with the amount of effort it takes to lift a pinkie..."

  
       "Bella, stop it." Bridgette scolded, nudging her in the shoulder. "Glaring at them isn't going to make them any more comfortable." She was right, the residents of Harbington weren't about to act calm around the witch that they had used to curse each other for so many years. Bella certainly wasn't a threat while Bridgette was with her. In fact, she wasn't much of a threat at all anyway, as no one had crossed her, though the townspeople didn't know this. All they knew was that the Nightshade witch had dark magical abilities and a thirst for blood (the queen's blood, that is).

  
       The two women we're ambling towards the Moss Drop for a date, and for Bella to finally meet Bridgette's aunt, Mrs. Pippetwhistle. Pippetwhistle was a cheerful, lively old woman, with a fashion sense that eminated eccentricity. She was as far away from matching Bella's personality as one could get. Needless to say, Nightshade was dreading this date. Upon their entrance into the shop the first thing they heard was a shriek of "BRIDGETTE! MY BEAUTIFUL NIECE! How are you?"  
And then they saw Mrs. Pippetwhistle running at them for hugs, nearly tackling Bridgette as she landed in her arms. Bridgette smiled brightly once they broke apart, and Pippetwhistle rounded on Bella, grinning from ear to ear.

  
       "And you must be the Nightshade witch! Its wonderful to finally meet you!" She chirped before adding in a hushed tone "...and to decide whether you're a good match for my niece..." Pippetwhistle narrowed her eyes at Bella and then, just as suddenly as she switched moods, she switched back, sweeping her into a hug. Bella froze, clenching her jaw and glaring at Bridgette, who mouthed "BE. NICE." to her. Physical affection from anyone other than Bridgette was something she thoroughly hated. The girls were lead to a dark mahogany table in the corner of the shop, it was carved with intricately woven vines, swirling up and around the table legs. This spot was used only for family and special guests. Your average patron would be banned from the shop if it was damaged, and therefore, it was simply off limits. It was a wonder that Peter was still allowed in, and how he'd managed to keep himself from away from the thing was anybody's guess. Though it probably had to do with Pippetwhistle's talent for death glares. The table was circular, which brought a sense of comfort to the couple, they could see one another face to face, but still move closer together without difficulty if they wished to. As they sat, Pippetwhistle ran off to retrieve tea and treats for them. Once she was out of sight, Bella let out a breath that ended in a small growl. Bridgette shot back a disappointed glare.

   
       "Look, I know you hate it, but its important that she likes you."  
       "Why? Who cares what your family thinks of me? I'm going to love you anyway."  
       "Because you're a dark witch, and they're ignorant. And until you prove yourself, they'll be suspicious of you hurting me, whether they show that outwardly or not."   
Bella scoffed angrily, "I would NEVER hurt you!" She paused, sighing with knit brows and closed eyes before looking back up at Bridgette. "I would _never_ hurt you," this time the phrase was uttered with an air of sadness.   
       "I know." Bridgette smiled sadly, squeezing her hand from under the table.

   
       Without a moment to spare, Bella plastered on a fake "everything is fine!" face as Pippetwhistle returned with teacups and a tray of miniature cupcakes.  
       "I've brought you each a cup of Wild Fairyrose," Pippetwhistle chuckled, "I thought we could use a little sweetness."  
       "Thank you aunt p, its excellent," Bridgette smiled. Bella did the same, with a nod and slight "Mhm." After a sip, she decided it wasn't the worst, though she'd still prefer something darker, sharper and with a heavier caffeine content.

       "Now, Belladonna," Pippetwhistle started, Bella cringed at the sound of her full name, she wasn't meant to know that. She preferred to go by Nightshade when it came to people other than Bridgette and Eva. "Tell me, dear," At that, Bella cringed a second time, dear was a word she used to address others, and she couldn't stand hearing the condescension repeated back to her. "How do you earn your income?"  
       "Through my magic, the townspeople send me letters, what they want. I'll make spells for them, or offer them enchanted items. And they pay me in return." Bella left out the part about her magic being 99% driven by revenge curses, yet Pippetwhistle didn't seem pleased.  
       "Oh, no labor then?" Pippetwhistle took her hands, and Bella tensed at the invasion of her space.   
       "Impossibly soft, not a callous in sight. Such weak skin"  
Bella smiled with tight lips. Anger rose within her chest.  
       "Do you know how to cook, clean, sew?"  
       "I do all the cooking and cleaning through magic, but Bridgette is the better seamstress of the two of us."  
       "So, no?"  
Bella wasn't sure how to respond then, but she clenched her jaw in annoyance, and downed the rest of her tea. Bridgette set a hand on her leg, as if to say _It's okay, calm down_.   
       "Hm, so tell me then, how did you meet Bridgette?"

  
_Oh gods, here we go,_ Bella thought. How does one make pointing a knife at a girl's throat not a bad thing? Being with Bridgette had softened her so much since then. She wasn't that person anymore... at least, not as harsh. "Well, we crossed paths one day in the forest, we both happened to be harvesting ingredients." Bella made an attempt to leave out all the details of that encounter. But to no avail.  
       "And?"  
       Bella glanced over at Bridgette for a solution, but all she replied with was raised eyebrows.  
"Well... I was a bit more... brash, then. So when I saw her, I... threatened her with my knife," Pippetwhistle narrowed her eyes at the couple. "But she laughed," Bella continued, smiling at Bridgette. "And she offered me a persimmon, in exchange for her life. It was perfectly ripe, so... I let her go." Both girls smiled at the memory, but Pippetwhistle  wasn't amused.  
       "How am I meant to leave my niece alone with you when you nearly killed her upon your first meeting?"

  
       Bella's blood boiled, she stood, and warmth curled around her fingertips, her brain begging to create fire within her hand. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve speaking to a witch like that. You want to know how your meant to leave her with me? Because I love her! Because I've gone centuries without finding a girl like her! She's the only woman in this kingdom worth a damn and I'm not going to sit here and let you belittle me into not caring for her! When I met her in the forest that day, she didn't show an ounce of fear. I hadn't had someone approach me with warmth like that in decades! And **SHE. DID.** Bridgette is the only reason I come anywhere near this wretched town, because that's what you do when you love someone! You see them, and you spend time doing things that make them happy! I don't give a damn what you or this town thinks of me! If Bridgette wants to stay with me, I'm not leaving her side!" Nightshade's fingertips glowed, she was seconds from spouting a column of flames at Pippetwhistle, but then she saw the woman smile. In her fit of livid monologuing, she hadn't noticed that Pippetwhistle was staring at her tea leaves.  
She looked up at the witch.

  
       "Bella, do you know what this symbol means? This heart, enclosed in a ring?"  
Bella took a breath, and shook her head.  
       "It means love, and success in it." She looked over at Bridgette, who was smiling softly at Bella.  
       "You've got heart, Bella. And a soul older than any of us. You know what love is, and you've found it in my niece. All I ask, is for you to defend that love with the same amount of passion that you did just now. Will you do that?"  
       "Of course."

       "Good, now, get out of here before I end up giving you another reason to hate me." She chuckled. Bella grinned at Bridgette, took her hands, and ran out of the shop without a second thought. Out in Harbington square, Bella spun her love into a kiss, and when she pulled away, she was glowing.

       "Look at that, I get to keep you."

One week later, there was a brand new tea available at the Moss Drop.

  
Brightshade:

Sharp and citrusy, topped with a slice of persimmon and rounded out with the warm sweetness of golden honey blossom. Inspired by the kingdom's cutest couple.


End file.
